winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Amore
'''Amore is the Pixie of Love (Pixie of Feelings in the Nickelodeon dub). She is Stella 's bonded pixie.''' Personality Profile Amore is very sweet and kind, she is never aggressive towards others. Like her bonded fairy Stella, she is into romance and likes matchmaking a lot Appearance Winx Club In Winx Club, her sensitive nature is mirrored in her appearance. Amore wears a light pink puffy-sleeved dress and green headband with roses attached. Her wings are also green and they slightly resemble Stella's. Her hair is a dark magenta color, which is long and always worn down. Her eyes are dark blue, her lips appear to be a dark maroon color. Pop Pixie Transformation Amore wears a pink dress with a darker pink skirt piece underneath it and a pink rose at the center of her chest with a pink strap that goes around her neck and thinner green straps at her shoulders. She also wears pink roses at the toe slip on shoes and above the elbow of her white-pink gloves. In her hair is a very thin green headband-tiara piece with a green heart, and a purple heart attached on the left side of her head. Her wings are an off pink color and very wispy. Civilian Amore wears a light pink top blouse with puffed sleeves and a looser, slightly darker puffed skirt with a green bow piece on the left side attached to a string going around the bottom. In her hair is a thick green headband with a green and yellow heart attached to it. Picnic Amore wears a light green tank-top underneath a light pink-fuchsia jacket with small purple polka dots, along with a blue headband with a big green bow and hair scrunchies. She also wears a pair of blue shorts with yellow pockets. Swimsuit(1) Amore wears a fuchsia dress with a sea foam-green neck segment with a pink string going through it around her neck, along with a sea foam-green sash/segment going around her waist with a yellow flower clip. She wears yellow flowers in her hair. Camping Amore wore a yellow and golden-orange themed outfit consisting of a tank-top, neck piece with green gem in the center, a green glowing bracelet, multiple layered skirt, and what appears to be fishnet leggings and gold heels. Her eye shadow changed to a light yellow color, while she wore her hair in pigtails with yellow scrunchies. She also has on a pale pink headband with a sun piece. Swimsuit(2) Amore wears her usual headband piece in her hair, while she is now wearing no eye shadow. She wears a pale pink and fuchsia themed bikini with ribbons at the chest, and sides of her hips. Series Winx Club Season 2 Season 3 Winx Club:Secret of the lost kingdom Season 4 Winx Club 3D:Magical Adventures Season 5 Season 6 Category:Pixie Category:Stella Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Category:Pixie Village Category:Digit Category:Lockette Category:Cherie Category:Caramel Category:Chatta Category:Piff Category:Tune